A wide variety of apparatus which deliver sound to the ear such as medical equipment, headsets, hearing aids, cellular telephones, and the like include in part in-ear devices such as earphones, earplugs, earbuds, ear tips, ear tubes, or the like which are not configured to the outer ear of the individual wearer.
Because conventional in-ear devices are not configured to the individual wearer's outer ear, the in-ear device may not stay in fixed engagement with the outer ear, or the in-ear device may not align with the outer portion of the ear canal, or the in-ear device may be uncomfortable for the wearer to insert into or retain in the ear.
The instant invention provides a moldable earpiece which retains conventional in ear devices to overcome in whole or in part certain of the forgoing disadvantages associated with conventional in-ear devices.